


Subtle

by down



Series: Unsubtle Espionage [2]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Still a Man from U.N.C.L.E. fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: Ferio is REALLY not as subtle as he apparently thought he was. Which is unfortunate, in a spy.Happily for him, Fuu finds this hilarious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeliriousMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousMess/gifts).



> This comes somewhen before 'fieldwork', in the same verse. You don't need to read that one for this to make sense. 
> 
> I'll probably even write how these two got to this point, sometime~
> 
> Written for Del's birthday and posted on Tumblr Jan 2015, this version is a very little neater!

“So,” Ferio said, once they got their breath back – and it was nice to be out of breath for a pleasant reason, for once, not because they were trying to outrun some unpleasant person with heavy weaponry - “are you doing anything this evening?”

Fuu pushed up on her elbow and smiled down at him, enjoying the way the late-afternoon sun draped warmly over his bare skin. She traced the edge of the light with one fingertip, as it fell across his collarbone and down towards his stomach. “Do you have an idea you'd like to propose?”

He grinned back up at her, catching her hand in his fingers and holding them steady. “Perhaps. Unless you've worn me out by then – or have something planned?”

“Only that Hikaru and Umi are meant to be coming over – it's 'blow-stuff-up-virtually-instead' evening. I'm sure we could find you an extra controller, but – mostly I think we'll be letting Umi vent about the last person she nearly dated.” Fuu paused. “Or about how she's going to kill Clef when he gets back off leave, she might actually be angrier about that after the tech guys lost her for three hours in the field yesterday.”

“Knowing Umi? It'll be both.” He sighed, but let go Fuu's hand to stroke over her cheek softly. “Ah well. I'd rather she not take it out on the rest of us in the gym tomorrow. ...Has she actually got as far as going out on a date with anyone in the last year?”

“I don't believe so.” Fuu let her own hand slide down, over Ferio's chest. “I wouldn't want to interrupt your thoughts, but did you want to spend the rest of the afternoon talking about Umi, or was there some plan for this evening you could be... persuaded to entertain now, instead?”

“Perhaps.” He grinned. “I might need something to eat first, to sustain myself. Want to go out for cake?”

Fuu shook her head with a laugh, but kissed him on the nose anyway, and then slid out of bed in search of clothing.

She didn't think much about it all afternoon – the cake was very good indeed, and afterwards no less enjoyable, until Ferio was pulling his clothes back on for a second time and asked when Hikaru and Umi were due to arrive.

Fuu glanced at the clock. “About twenty minutes – although Hikaru's known to be that early, so really anytime now, I guess. Did you want-” she cut off, about to ask if he wanted another coffee before they arrived and he abandoned ship (or to join her in the shower – Hikaru and Umi wouldn't mind if it took her a few minutes to let them in), as Ferio dragged the rest of his clothes on in a rush. He dropped down onto the bed to kiss her, just once, before heading for the door.

“I'll be off, then! I'll see you tomorrow- try not to stay up too late!”

Then he was gone.

Fuu stared, for a moment, then slowly – _slowly_ – started to giggle. She giggled all the way through her quick shower, and then through setting the game up on her tv and re-checking all the security measures about her flat before the other two girls showed up. They made it at much the same time, Umi yelling from across the road for Hikaru to hold the door. (If Fuu hadn't seen it, she'd never have believed Umi could survive five minutes in the spy business. Subtlety was _not_ her forte. Blowing shit up and punching people in the face, though, absolutely were…)

Breathless, Umi stumbled in and kicked off her shoes, before presenting Fuu with a large warm container – dinner, as Umi was the one who had declared it a junk-food day and volunteered to fetch burgers and chips on the way over if Hikaru got the ice-cream. “So, have you worn Ferio out and left him in the bedroom, or is he going to come out and get beaten this evening?”

“Umi!” Hikaru pulled a face at her while Fuu dissolved into another fit of giggling. “He doesn't have to play with us just because you want someone you can beat!”

“Playing you two is demoralising!” Umi shot back, and the door was shut behind them now. “...Seriously, though, you guys were together this afternoon, right? Because I forgot when I was getting food, so if he wants anything someone will have to go out again – or we could get pizza, or there's a half-decent okonomiyaki place I think would send something over-”

“No, that's-” Fuu wiped her eyes, and made herself breathe calmly until it wasn't such a struggle. “He left already, it's fine. I think-”

“What?” Umi said, staring, as Fuu fought the urge to snicker. “He doesn't want to hang out with a bunch of girls? Fair enough, but he could at least have stayed to say hi.”

“I think he thinks we're being secret about our relationship?”

Fuu managed to keep a straight face for all of two seconds before Umi's look of bewilderment had her laughing again.

“You – what? But!”

“Really, Fuu?” Hikaru frowned. “But he brought you roses in the office last month. And there was the thing with the singing on the intercom that day, and-”

“We're _spies_! He thinks we haven't _noticed_ that the two of you have been vanishing off together for a month!? The whole office knows!”

Fuu waved them into the sitting room, wiping her eyes. “I know! I'm going to have to tell him-”

Umi snorted. “Not really. Someone's going to mention it to him soon enough. None of the rest of the office know it's a secret, after all. Besides-” And there she stopped. Fuu knew the smirk Umi pulled then; last time she'd seen it had been swiftly followed by an incident with several high explosives and a flamethrower. 

This time, however, no destruction was involved, unless the game counted. 

oOo

She didn't know quite how to tell her boyfriend that he was about as subtle as a sledgehammer – or Umi - particularly when 'the office knows' also meant 'your sister, who happens to be our boss, knows about us'. So she hadn't said anything by lunchtime the next day, when Umi dropped into the seat on Ferio's other side. 

“Hey, Ferio! Did you see the baseball yesterday? I know you never miss a match unless something important's come up.”

Fuu tried not to laugh into her tea as Ferio stuttered into an explanation about being- elsewhere, for reasons which seemed to have something to do with a cat stuck up a tree and a bicycle tyre going flat, and _really_. If that was the best he could come up with, he needed the practise.

(Plus, bonus – if Umi was amused enough, she might not actually murder Clef when he returned, and Fuu needed him to authorise leave for Ferio and herself for the holiday she was planning when he worked out that everyone really did know, – and that serenading your girlfriend in the office when you're bored probably wasn't the way to go about keeping things circumspect...)


End file.
